


Bring your kid to work day

by riversong_sam



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, The Mentalist Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 321Parings: Patrick Jane x Reader, Allie (OFC)Warnings: fluff, daddy!Jane fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.(I beg of thee, feed me semor)





	Bring your kid to work day

“Jane are you sure?” You asked your husband for the millionth time that morning as he strapped Allie’s car seat in the back.  
“(Y/N) I’m sure. We’ll be fine. Take the day, relax. Allie and I are going to visit auntie Lisbon.”  
You pouted you hated being away from her, “Jane…”  
He kisses you softly, “I will call if I need you I promise. Stop worrying.”  
“Stop worrying is like telling water to stop being wet.”   
He chuckled, “How about you meet us for lunch.”  
You smiled, “That’s much better. I guess I can go a few hours without you both.”   
Jane smiled, “Thata girl. We’ll see you for lunch. Say bye-bye to mommy Allie.” He cooed to your five month old shutting the back door of the car and going to the drivers side leaving you waving from the drive as they pulled away.   
Jane smiled carrying Allie through CBI, diaper bag slung on his shoulder looking every bit a daddy as he made his way to his team.   
“Jane!” Van Pelt called seeing him.   
He smiled, “Van Pelt.”   
“You brought her.” She smiled making her way to him and cooing at his daughter.   
“Shes gotten big since we last saw her.” Rigsby commented also coming over to fawn over Allie.   
Jane smiled again, “Yes she has. It’s daddy-daughter day, giving mom a little time off.” he lightly bounced her before passing her to Van Pelt.   
“Where’s Lisbon?”  
“In her office.” Cho replied  
He nods making his way there, Allie was in good hands for the moment.   
“Jane! What are you doing here?” Lisbon asks pleasantly surprised by her friend coming in.  
“I have a surprise. Come with me.” He grinned.   
She does smiling wide once she sees Allie.   
“Hey pretty girl.” She coos taking her from Rigsby.   
Jane watched happily as his work friends fawned over his daughter. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.


End file.
